Black Riddle
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Alleria always knew the day would come when she would wish she wasnt'his'twin. It's hard to have a once loving brother turn on you and the world. But can a loving sister betray her brother to help another kill him. Being the only way to save him.
1. New Years

_**Black Riddle**_

**_I do not own any part of Harry Potter_**

_**Please Tell me what you think =) This next part is super short due to not wanting to go into the gory details. It's more like a extended forword. Enjoy and REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! **_

* * *

___**Chapter One~ New Year's**_

_**December 31, 1926**_

* * *

Merope Riddle's breathing was labored as she screamed in pain holding on the sides of the bed she had been laid on. Her vision was failing her and she only knew the pain exploding from her abdomen and in her bleeding heart. One more duty, one more and she could fade from this world forever.

"Keep breathing child, push." A woman's voice calls to her through the stupor of pain. Merope complies pushing, fighting. Then everything stops and the world is silent before a cry pierces the air. Something moves in Merope, a light hope but it is squashed as Tom's face floods her vision. Tears leak from her eyes.

"It's a boy." The women says coming beside Merope, gently placing the bundle in the panting woman's arms. Merope represses the urge to look at the child keeping her eyes on the tattered vision of the father. 2 whole minutes pass as Merope coddles the little boy with out looking at him before the labor pains take her once more.

"Another child!" Two of the attending women screech, before the tiny baby boy is taken from Merope's arms as she beings to convulse pushing her second child out of her holding once again to that vision, her heart aching in her chest. As the one before the child is silent for a minute before her own cries fill the air, soon echoed by her brothers.

"A girl." The women whispers placing the baby girl in her arms before replacing the baby boy back in the mothers arms. The children squirm in their mothers arms as the tears fall upon their faces. _It's done. _Merope thinks to her self a small satisfied smile on her face. Now... now she could go. The will to live and her own life-force drains out of her. The attending women take the children from her arms when they begin to leaden. The women, Merope Riddle, whispers faintly.

"His name...is Tom...Mar..Marvolo Riddle. Should he look like his father I hope dearly." Taking a break to catch her breath she managed one one last few words.

"Her...her name is Al...Alleria Merope Riddle. Take care of them, please. Please." With her duty done Merope closes her eyes and lets go of her tethers to this plane.

The three women look around at each other before the one childless runs to call for a doctor to check on the strange Merope Riddle. It's too late however. The twins have been left in this world alone, besides an estranged father, all they had was each other.

Both of the new born babies are taken from the room and placed in the orphanages nursery which was empty from no baby occupants at that time. Tom and Alleria Riddle are placed in the same crib swaddled in blankets side by side. They are silent as death themselves but the lite rise of their chest show their live. Such a lovely pair, a smattering of black hair covers each of their tiny heads, and each child still had that slightly pink tint all babies had. The poor dears.

* * *

_**Stuff you should know~ Due to make the time line work with the proper events Lily, James, ect. have been made older. Lets just pretend this all works out for I really need it to make this story line work. Yes, Alleria is Voldy's real sister, his twin sister to exact. The next chapters will start with the beginning of Alleria and Tom's life showing the changes they made over the years. I will be breifly during their school years, one chapter or two at most per school year (where the oldies are involved) hiting mainly on the key points until we reach this point in the story looping back. Then everything will be put into more detail. And no Alleria is not an old women she appears to be a teenager due to some things that Voldy just saying before people complain. I love you all. **_

_**Alleria- She is a character I hold to heart and one I've been working on ever since I started reading in the 2nd grade. She is like an old friend and I finally want to share her with the world so you can know the brave but sometimes fickle sister of Lord Voldemort the only person in the world that ever loved him or had to put up with his selfish uncaring hardly able to be called love, love. SO yes I will be offended if you diss my girl. Flaming is not cool guys, lets be positive =) I really hope you enjoy learning about her and all her strive and I really hope you can enjoy the banter between her and Voldy, and other various characters she is very humorous =)**_

_**~Love Snowy~ **_


	2. Vision Of Terrifying Degree

_**Black Riddle**_

**_I do not own any part of Harry Potter_**

* * *

**__**

Chapter Two~ 3yrs old- A Vision of Terrifying Degree

_**

* * *

**_

"Go play with your dolls Alleria." An annoyed boy drawls pushing his lank black hair from his eyes, his mouth set into a firm line. The girl's pout deepens, her face set into a stubborn mask, as if to ignore the tear trails blazing their way down her cheeks.

"But Tommy---It wasn't her fault. Mrs. Cole said -"

"I don't care what that lady said to you Lleri. Lulie's not getting away with pushing you."

"Tommy…" The girl whined grabbing onto her brothers arm as he began to walk out the door set on avenging his sister. Alleria was a quiet child and didn't like fighting while her brother seemed to live on it. Where she was calm and accepting he was erratic and sullen. Two sides of the same coin, a part of a soul that made the pair of Riddle twins whole.

"Dolls." Tom says detaching his sister's arm from his and gently pushing her towards the corner of the room were her dolls lay neatly tucked in blankets, in the room they both shared.

The door shut ominously and tiny Alleria stared at it rubbing at the still running tears. She was unsure of how she felt about Tom going to defend her. Lulie **had **pushed her when they were playing outside and it was why Alleria had white bandages on her hands and knees. The scrapes had been deep enough to warrant a hospital visit.

Originally the plan had been to tell a fib about what happened but Toms eyes were like rays drawling the truth out of his little sister with little effort.

With a sigh the girl turned and walked over to the dolls picking them up but not really playing. She strained her ears for the sound of Tom coming back or Mrs. Cole yelling. However the orphanage was quiet, well as quiet as a orphanage can be. The only sounds the sounds of children playing and living their lives the best the could under the circumstances.

Often enough in these times when the tiny girl was left alone she was struck by jealously and gratefulness. Most of the children here had at least known some of their parents before being sent to the god-awful place. With its dingy grey walls and rooms that sucked the childhood innocence as surely as anything.

She and Tom however had lost their mother the second they entered the world the only thing given to them was a name and of course life. As her tiny mind went over that she was struck by the gratefulness, at least she didn't know what she was missing.

At least she wasn't like the some of the kids here that stayed locked up in their rooms consumed by sadness even farther trapped in their minds by memories and regrets of things they had never done with their parents. Yes she was lucky, she had her life, and mostly her health and of course most of all she had her twin brother Tom. Older than her by 3 minutes, not that he ever let that go.

Footsteps outside the door cause Lleri to jump up and drop her dolls. When the door opens a smug faced Tom walks in a hand on a positively terrified Lulie's shoulder. Lleri looked at her brother curiously her lip coming out into her trademark pout.

"Lulie has something to tell you, Alleria. Don't you Lulie."

"Ye-Yes Mister Riddle." Lulie warbled in a constricted voice. Lleria's confusion increased. Mr. Riddle?

"Go ahead then." Tom says pushing Lulie inside the room a little hard causing the girl to fall. Alleria immediately bent down to help the girl up sending a glare towards her brother who doesn't even offer an apology. He only sends a impish grin before striding out the room to go outside.

"Are you alright Lulie?" Alleria asked sincerely. Lulie looked at the girl in front of her confused she had though Lleri would be angry at her, hate her even for pushing her so harshly. The child had only been jealous however when she saw the way some of the boys looked at the girl.

"Yes." Lulie said finally as the guilt filled the little girl with as much regret as one 4 years old can feel.

"I'm sorry Alleria, I really didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry." Lleri cuts Lulie off, smiling. Alleria really didn't care anymore, if her brother had scared the stubborn Lulie enough to come here then she had suffered enough to pay for the petty sin.

"But-" Lulie continued a light tinge of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Tommy doesn't have to know. It's fine."

"Pinky promise." Lulie insist holding her pinky out expectantly. Lleri rolls her eyes before sticking her own pinky out sealing a promise between the two.

"Okay, well I kind of need to…" Lulie says stalling trying to think of some way to get out of the room before Tom came back. Alleria feels a stab of hurt but covers it with a smile and says.

"Clean your room? So do I. See you at dinner Lulie." Lleria leads the grateful Lulie out of her room and shuts her door sighing. It would be nice to spend time with someone other than her brother for a change. A girl friend, who wasn't scared off by Tom's antics or sullenness. If only.

Alleria turns looking to her dolls in disgust, drumming her fingers into her sides bored but on house arrest as long as Mrs. Cole thought her injured and that wasn't even including Tom's own orders for her to stay in the room and rest. Finally she moves to the chair beside the mirror Mrs. Cole had thought to put in the twins room. Sitting she looks at herself accessing. She had always been very pale, but the dull grey room leeched what little color she had causing her to be almost translucently pale. Like a ghost. Her brown eyes were wide and warm. Docile and innocent. Unlike her brother her features were small and bird like. She had a tiny freckle below her right eye that if she were older would look sophisticated but now only made her look younger than she was. In her short three years the girl had never cut her hair but for a trim once when she was two so her brown hair was long, to her waist and if she leaned her head back she could sit on it.

For a sparse second another image blotted out her own. A women older in years and clearly misfortune, weariness displayed in her muted brown eyes, warm but sad. So terribly sad. The women's mouth was wide in anguish, her prematurely white hair in a insane array on her head. She seemed to be screaming and then it was gone.

Alleria sat frozen because though with the white hair and the weariness the women had looked a lot like herself.

"What are you doing?" Tom asks from the open door staring at his sister curiously.

"Nothing…nothing." Alleria said forcing a smile on her face before standing up and plopping onto her bed.

"Okay." Tom says easily, letting it go for now. He walks over to his own bed falling onto it and faces the wall. The two children ignore each other the rest of the day.

* * *

**_~Later on~ _**

_"You're a monster!" The white haired women screams in anguish staring at the carnage before her in horror. Faces frozen in their final moment of terror. A snake faced man stares impassively at the women, smiling cruelly._

_"I'm afraid you are mistaken sister. I am no monster I am Lord Voldemort champion of death." The cruel man laughs before disappearing with a distinct pop. The white haired women falls and cries her face in her hands._

* * *

"NO!" Alleria cries out in her sleep thrashing against the sheets of her bed tears flow from her eyes.

"Alleria! Alleria wake up." A scared Tom says finally shaking his sister roughly to wake her. When her eyes open she cries in relief and launches herself into her brothers safe arms.

"What's wrong?"

"It was horrible Tom. All those people, he killed all those people." Alleria sobbed over and over again into her brothers shoulder.

"Who."

"Lord Voldemort." Alleria cried in between sobs. The two wouldn't realize for years but this would be a important moment in their lives when ever they were to look back on it.

* * *

_**A/N~ REVIEW**_

LOVE SNOWY


	3. Snakes

_**Black Riddle**_

_**I do not own any part of Harry Potter**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three~ 4 years old~ Snakes and Promises**_

* * *

"Are you ok now?" Tom asks his little sister, his arms wrapped around her for the 12th night in a row as the dreams of the man haunted her. Alleria whimpered, the dream that night had been particularly gruesome. So many people massacred.

"Don't leave me." Alleria whispers hoarsely. Ton sighs tersely but scoots Alleria over and lays down next to her. The tiny girl wraps her arms around her brother and tries to stop shaking, the sobs slow but did not stop.

"I don't know why your so scared, they're just dreams." Tom says his voice aggravated. Months of her waking up shrieking at the top of her lungs tearing him from his sleep. Had made his low tolerance prick far to often.

"I…I…don't know they just seem…so real. Tom, this man. Voldemort he's horrible he kills without even thinking about it. Even if….they are children."

"And what makes you think he gives a whit about a tiny slip like you Lleri. Lord your in a orphanage for gods sake. He's not going to come get you."

"You don't know that." Alleria says her face pale and fearful. Tom sighs, shaking his head.

"And what makes you think he could get to you?"

"What do you mean?" Alleria asks thoroughly puzzled.

"Do you really think I'd just let some prick kill my sister. No way, the only one that gets to bully you is me." Tom says smoothly, arrogance in his tone. Alleria smacks her brother on the arm but there is a tiny smile on her face. Her fears quieted for the moment.

"Thank you Tommy." Alleria sighs curling into the concave of warmth his body presented, no longer fearing of things she didn't understand.

"Good night." Tom says his voice bored but with an edge of exhaustion.

"Night, I love you Tommy." Alleria mummers halfway to her dream world again.

"I love you to." Tom says before closing his eyes to envision the day that would lay ahead of them. Their 4th birthday.

_**~Morning~**_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! The sun is shinning, and its our birthday!" Alleria squeals jumping on her bed. Tom opens his eyes and then groans.

"Shut up, Alleria!" He snaps tersely but after living with her brothers sullen and unhappy self all her life this doesn't phase her at all. She was quite a lively one for being so small, smaller than most of the 3 now 4 year olds that she knew. Unlike her brother who had shot up already, long spindly limbs. He towered over some of the 7 year olds at the orphanage.

"Oh don't be like that. Wake up!" Lleri says hands on hips before reaching down to shake her brother giggling. All thoughts of murder and evil completely gone from her mind. Tom groans then grabs his sisters wrist so fast she doesn't see it coming. He is the one on top of her now an evil impish grin on his face.

"Now we know what happens when little sisters bother their older brothers right." Tom says his voice dangerous. Alleria just sticks her tongue out and that does it. Suddenly Tom is tickling the squirming girl, so much she can't catch her breath.

"Ok…Ok I'm sorry…Stop….Tommy!" Alleria squeals trying to catch her breath. Tom gives it a good other 2 minutes before climbing off looking smugly down at his disheveled sister. She groans and turns on her side trying to breathe properly again.

"That was mean." She whines into her pillow. Tom rolls his eyes before crossing to his dresser to pull out trousers and a white button down shirt.

"Waking someone up this early on their birthday is mean." He snaps back using her same tone, then he chuckles.

"Get dressed, we have stuff to do today."

"Ooooh, I knew you would have a plan. What is it!? What is it!?" Alleria flips over her brown eyes alight. Tom turns and then smiles a real smile unable to stop himself influenced by her enthusiasm.

"Ops, I forgot we'll just have a nice day in." Tom says playfully before walking out the door and down the hall to the bathroom to change.

"Meanie." Alleria mutters before sliding out of bed and crossing to lock the door so she could get dressed to. She puts on her favorite black skirt and modest white dress shirt and cardigan. She wanted to look nice today, it was after all her 4th birthday, A birthday to go down in history.

She's brushing her long dark black hair out when Tom walks in flattening his hair. When she turns she goes pale. For a second out of her eye the image of her brother had wavered into that man, Lord Voldemort's skull like visage. No nose, no hair, scarlet eyes, thin lips. It was gone as fast it had come but Alleria couldn't unfreeze terror causing her to shake.

"What?" Tom asked aggravation seeping into his tone, unnerved by his sisters suddenly stricken face.

"Nothing." Alleria answer forcing a smile on her face, her brother saw through it but let it go.

"Well come on then." He mutters a little nicer holding the door open, Alleria scampers by him then turns.

"Where are we going?" She asks confused, breakfast wouldn't be for at least another hour. Tom only shook his head then took her by the arm and propelled her outside into the courtyard.

"Um, Tommy we aren't suppose to be out here." Lleri says nervously but excitement undermines her caution.

"We are if I say we are." Tom says defiantly still propelling his sister. Leaving out the little detail he had asked permission from Mrs. Cole the night before. She had been reluctant but Tom had his ways of getting what he wanted with little or no effort on his part.

"Okay." Alleria says uncertainly, trying not to pull away. Her brother's grip on her arm was beginning to hurt but she didn't want to upset him. Not today.

"Alright close your eyes." Tom says authoritatively.

"But-"

"Lleri." Tom cuts her off sharply. She sighs and closes her eyes placing her free hand over them as double cloaking. Tom leads her a little farther careful not to make her fall and reopen the freshly healed wounds on her knees and palms.

"Ok open them." he says angling her towards the small picnic he had, had Mrs. Cole set up just before they had come out. When Alleria opened her eyes she squealed and threw her arms around her brother, taking in the fresh scent of the garden behind the Orphanage that belonged to an old couple. They allowed kids to come over every once and a while.

"We have it all day, and then tonight we get to have cake." Tom says triumphantly. Lleri smiles cheerfully. The children spend a lazy day munching on the things Mrs. Cole had brought, playing games and just enjoying being able to be away from the other children while not being coped up in there lifeless tiny room.

During some time when it was getting late Lleri wonders off on her own until she finds something that sends as much fear as the flickering image had earlier in the day. A snake laying coiled in the path she had been walking in and she was far to close. It raises its head before letting out a warning hiss. Alleria cries out.

"Oh, please I'm sorry. Don't hurt me." The snake freezes then cocks its head almost as if it were considering something.

"You..sssspeak to ssssnakessss do you child." It hisses threateningly. Alleria's eyes grow large as saucers, did she really just hear that.

"Wellll." The thing hisses flicking its tongue and raising off the ground. Alleria didn't know what to say. Was she going mad? Snakes can't talk they just can't.

"Um, yes." Alleria says uncertainly.

"Then I sssshall sssspare you for now. Beware two legger however thissss will not happen again."

"Yes, sir…I mean snake I mean sir." Alleria stutters.

"Alleria" Toms voice calls and then he's beside her looking at the snake in the same horror his sister was but a sick fascination as dawned on his features.

"Another one." The snake hisses angrily.

"It talks.' Tom says under his breath,

"Leave me or I ssshall bite you and you do not want that. I asssssure you." Alleria needs no further prodding but quickly pulls her brother along with her. Until they are out of sight of the snake as she soon as they are out of immediate danger Alleria blacks out the shock getting the best of her.

* * *

_**A/N- To be Continued**_

**_~Love Snowy~_**


	4. Blood Promise

_****_

_**Black Riddle**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4~ (4-5 Years old) Blood Promise- We will see each other again**

* * *

"Oh my goodness Tom! That snake just talked to us." Alleria screeched pacing back and forth rubbing her hands together. She had just come to moments before and was already racked with fear. Her brother had carried her as discreetly as possible into their room then gone to get a matron to clean up the picnic mess. When he had returned his sister had been cowering in the corner. He loved her, he really did but this helpless thing was really getting on his fragile nerves.

"And?" Tom asks almost bored leaning causally against the wall behind his bed. Lleri came to an abrupt stop hands on hips staring wide eyed at him.

"Normal snakes do not talk Tom." Alleria says very slowly and calmly as she can in her frazzled state.

"That's what people want you to believe. I've been talking to snakes since last year." Tom says that bored tone still pervading his voice as he examined his fingers nails. This stops Alleria completely and tears well in her eyes; she turns quickly knowing her brother disliked her crying. Knowing he might be angry with her if he saw. Tom did see but he didn't comment. Pushing her farther would do neither of them any good.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alleria asks when she finally gets her voice under control. Tom sighs before getting up and going next to his sister. Lightly he pulls on her arm for her to turn around, she doesn't, tears still in her eyes. Once again fearing her brother's temper. He had never hit her it was true, he was her best friend and she loved him and she knew he loved her. Only he was harsher about life than she was, while she saw the light and sweetness of the day he only saw the shadows.

Tom sighs exasperated and tugs her harder. So much so she falls rather than turns into his arms. He catches and steadies her before gently rubbing her back.

"I didn't want to upset you." Tom lies coolly, he truly had just wanted to keep a secret from her. She didn't need to know everything about his life, even if she was his twin. Alleria believes this and nods.

"But how do you do it with out being scared. That snake…he…he almost bit me. I thought I was going to die." Alleria shudders. Tom stiffens.

"He almost did what?" Tom says acidly his voice going low and dangerous. She knew that voice, and she knew nothing good would come from it.

"He almost bit me." Alleria squeaks. Without another word Tom strides from the room ordering gruffly a she shut the door.

"Stay here."

Alleria did what she was told and never knew that her brother tracked down that snake and then killed it, using another secret he had kept from his sister. He had noticed a year before that strange things happened when he really wanted them to. He REALLY wanted that snake to die, and it did with out so much as a word or motion. Tom had smiled to himself proudly and then went back up to his sister. Placating her and distracting her.

Through out the twins 4th year Tom continued to use his new found power, and Alleria was still plagued by her visions. Strange things also following her but unlike her brother she saw them as miracles and not acts of power. Tom steadily began to stray from his sister, not much, but enough to make her miss the days they had only had each other for company.

Days when she didn't have to read his mood to see wither it was ok to talk to him that day or if it would be better to go play with some of the other girls that didn't mind her presence. That was until a few days before the twins 5 birthday. Tom didn't know why but for some reason he felt like his sister would not be with him for much longer.

That soon she would leave him behind. He soon realized what his fears might be pointing to when the orphanage went into a frenzy, a young rich couple was looking to adopt, unable to have children of their own. Their were rumors they wanted a girl. Everyone knew it would be Alleria to go, bright, sweet, and easy on the eyes. She was the cream of the crop at the orphanage. Not that Alleria even noticed. She went about her days playing dolls and spending time in her brothers new affectionate disposition.

Tom knew he had to keep his sister from leaving him so on their 5th birthday, the day before the couple was set to arrive he pulled his sister into their room. Away from a party Allleria's friends where putting on.

"You love me don't you sister?" Tom ask desperately holding his sisters hands in both of his. Alleria nodded confused. What was wrong with her brother?

"Of course." She said after he kept looking at her.

"Then make me a blood promise." Tom says his voice still bordering on mad.

"A what?" Alleria asked truly confused. Tom pulled out a knife he had filched from the kitchen, Alleria jumped surprised.

"Mingle your blood with mine, promise me you will always be my sister no matter what. That if we are ever apart you will think of me. That you will never forget me."

"Tommy what is this about?" Alleria asks getting more frightened by her brother severity.

"Just please Alleria." Tom begs, this shocked her more than anything else. Her brother did not grovel, did not beg for anything. He got what he wanted with charm, not pity. Alleria taking in her brothers wide eyes finally nodded. Tom sighed in relief then taking the knife cit his palm, and the blood was red. It captivated him. Intoxicated him almost.

However still with a mission her gently took his sisters hand and did the same. Alleria hissed as the mark was made, the blood did not intoxicate her, in fact it made her nausea she had seen too much blood in her dreams already. She said the words he brother had spoken and the to grasped each others palms. Alleria did not know some day she would regret that single moment in her life.

Did not know it was a curse just as it was a blessing. Because as they shared their blood already so alike their souls threaded together, creating a connection that could never be broken. No matter how hard one would try.

When the couple came they immediately took to Alleria, but it was not returned as she listened to them ramble about how she would have an older brother. When she said she already had one, they laughed and said she didn't any more. Lets just say this friendly meeting was no longer friendly. A little girl and two adults that would have what they wanted at any cost.

"Your coming you little witch. You will tell miss Cole you want to." The husband roared slapping Alleria across the face so hard it stung. Alleria fell and hit a chair on her stomach. She moaned as a purple and black bruise already began to form on her skin. With a few more curses they left her as she tried to catch her breath. She had to tell Tom.

However she didn't know she was already to late. The couple had thought of a plan. They would use Tom to get to her. As Alleria lay weeping on the floor they breed lies of how much safer and happier she would be in their household. How she would visit him during the holidays, and she could call him anytime at their expense. Tom didn't want to believe it, but his love for her was still strong and he wanted the best for her.

When Alleria came in minutes after the couple had left he said.

"Your going Alleria." Lleri was pulled up short. She knew she had to tell him that they had hit her. Called her names and were not what they appeared but Tom was already telling her she would be happier and to seal the deal he said almost cruelly.

"And I won't have to watch over you anymore." This stopped all the words. She then nodded like the good little sister she was. She did what she was told to do.

She agreed to go with the couple on the condition her last name would not be changed. She was still a Riddle. 5 days later they came again and took her in their fancy car. Alleria was still crying from her good bye with her brother. TThe twins watched each other fade away as the car took her to a life she would not be happy with, nor safe for a very long time.

Tom wouldn't know for years just how bad his decision had been. That it may have been the turning point for him. That maybe if his sister hadn't left he wouldn't be the monster he someday would become. He didn't know that yet though. He was after all, only a 5 year old boy.

* * *

_**A/N- Hey guys that read this story, sorry I kind of breezed over this. I want to (and I'm sure you do to) get to the older years and see Alleria and Tom in school and meeting the gang. The reason I had Alleria adopted was because I think it gives a clear point when Tom starts going down hill to become the evil Voldy that we all know and love. Instead of this semi soft brother, I assure you. You will begin to see a darker side to Tom, however he wont get agressive towards Alleria till later, You'll just have to read to find out. Thank you for reading and I really hope you review because its the nice thing to do =) No flames please or Voldy will rise from the grave and come after you. Anyway love as always awesome readers.**_

**_Love Snowy_**


	5. Meeting Mini

Black Riddle

I do not own Harry potter =)

* * *

_**Chapter 5- (5 years old) Meeting Mini March **_

* * *

Eyes like coffee blinked in the glowing sunlight that slanted into the stranger's bedroom. For even though it's inhabitant had dwelled with-in it's walls for well over 2 months it had never become home. Alleria Riddle stiffened as three sharp wraps on the door punctured the air.

"Wake up princess, your dance lessons start at 8 o'clock sharp." Mr. Huffman called through the door. A false sweetness in his voice. He never bothered to learn her real name, therefore he insisted on calling her princess. The Huffman's high society friends thought it was cute. Alleria felt sick every time he said it. She didn't particularly like any of the people in her new life. From dawn till dusk she was fostered between 3 primly pompous tutors, an overzealous dance instructor and the strange smelling piano teach. Mrs. Huffman was set on having a properly educated lady, if only to show off to her friends later. Alleria was positively exhausted, but learning…well she loved it. Dancing to exhaustion, and practicing piano till her fingers fell off didn't exactly feel good, however it gave her a set of accomplishment. A distraction from the ache in her chest and the missing half of her soul. Alleria closed her eyes as they welled up.

Tom. She missed Tom more the flowers would miss the sun. He was her sun. Her best and truly only friend in the world. Her other half. As the girl stiffly pulled herself out of the large expensive canopy bed carefully pulling the covers tightly in place. She thought with a wince about her last conversation with Tom the weekend before. They had been talking as often as Alleria's jailers had allowed her. Keeping their conversations short and far in between, much to Tom's never ending ire and temper. They had spent most of their last conversation in a fierce fight over it. Tom was convinced his sister was trying to forget him, while in fact she was desperately clinging onto everything scrap of him she could. She often found herself caressing the thin scar left from her promise to her brother. Her tether to her old self. One that was steadily disappearing.

Alleria silently dressed herself in the silky exercise clothes that had been bought for her by them; they looked more fit for a party than a dance lesson. They craftily hid the bruises on her thin shoulders, her stomach and back. The Huffman's took caning a child very systematically, and brutally. Hiding the evidence in careful areas of the body that normally did not see the light of the day. Of course the older boy, Norman, didn't have so much as a paper cut, but of course he was perfect in their eyes. Sometimes the bite of the cane was replaced with fist or harsh kicks, but such breeches of decorum hardly occurred often. In short, the Huffman's were savages dressed in velvet, silk, and diamonds.

Sounds of movement across the hall caused Alleria to hurry to brush out her long chocolate hair out and pull it into a sloppy bun. She was after all only five, you could hardly expect perfection from her. Mrs. Huffman didn't see it that way when Alleria scampered demurely into the morning room to eat the scant meal that would be waiting for her. It wouldn't do to have a overweight child. What would the neighbors think. Even their precious Norman was kept on a strict diet.

"What, have you done to your hair? Come here darling." There was a snarl on her lips as the endearment slipped from them. Alleria closed her eyes for half a second before straightening her shoulders and marching herself in front of the imposing women. She was wretched around and sat silently as her hair was violently pulled into a too tight bun sitting primly on the top her head. After that she was sent to her chair to a slice of toast, and a small amount of eggs. Alleria hid her grimace until Mrs. Huffman was looking the other way. The silence was broken when the maid came in.

"Oh, have you heard Madame?" The gossipy maid asked eagerly as she set down a glass of orange juice in front of the two at the table.

"What are you talking about Claire?" Mrs. Huffman asked her favorite maid, who was always in on the latest gossip pertaining to the society the women ran in.

"Well, you know old Wagner's place. It has been bought out. A family named Mc….well I can't quite remember but I've heard their quite odd."

"You don't mean the estate behind ours? Oh how extraordinary." Mrs. Huffman said her eyes whirring with thoughts as she contemplated introducing herself to the new odd neighbors.

"Oh yes, they have a daughter. Same age as our young mistress." Alleria listened with a little more interest. All the children in the neighbor hood were goons to Norman. Who had no interest in the Huffman's charity case. Maybe this girl would be different. However from the look on Mrs. Huffman's face she would never know. Something inside Alleria broke a little.

"Well she must be kept away from our little princess. I will not have her influencing her. She is unmanageable as is. Well Claire please tell my driver we will be going to town for Mrs. Freeman's stimulating lesson." So with out finishing her eggs the brown haired child was rushed out into the city of London to an exclusive dance studio. After an exhausting 2 hour practice of Ballet and a humiliating commentary on her technique Alleria was propelled back into the lonely mansion. Mr. Huffman was hot and bothered about missing an engagement and insisted that he and his imperious wife take Norman to a play. Alleria was fostered onto Claire who was well into her second bottle of sherry. Norman goaded his supposed little sister as she stood in the kitchen trying her best to save the cookies he had thrown onto the ground.

"Norman please." Alleria quietly begged, her chin wobbling. Norman rolled blue eyes before placing her boot into the center of her back pushing her against the floor into the cookies she had been picking up.

"Your nothing Riddle and it would do for you to realize it." Norman hadn't been this way at first. He was been kind to her in her first weeks but after a severe reprimand from his father for being soft, he had completely changed. So Alleria allowed herself to be ruffled until he was called out by his parents. She did not get up from the floor immediately. Instead she lay there staring blankly as if she saw nothing.

It was much later, after Claire had fallen asleep that Alleria felt the need to escape into the yard. She had the feeling Claire wouldn't be employed at the Huffman's for much longer. After they saw the throbbing bruise across her cheek. They wouldn't be outraged that she had been hit, only that it was visible. Claire had walked in on her lay in cookie shambles and had gone crazy.

Alleria found a quiet corner in the vast yard and that's when the sobs she had been holding in all day broke free violently. They were so loud that Alleria didn't hear soft footsteps until they were directly in front of her. Emerald green eyes shone in the darkness curiously. Alleria jumped patting herself of dirt and rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Alleria ventured.

"Hi." A confident voice said, as the green eyes still stared at her with curiosity.

"I'm…uh Alleria. Alleria Riddle." Alleria sniffled before hesitantly holding out her hand as she had been taught to do when first meeting someone. The girl with the green eyes looked confounded at the hand. Alleria flushed and whispered.

"Um, your suppose to shake it."

"Oh." The girl said stepping into the light. She had a regal face, her emerald eyes just a tad bit big for her face, and her brown hair was pulled prettily into a wrapped bun. Her clothes her emerald like her eyes, but were very odd, as the she wore a cloak over her blouse and high waisted pinstriped slacks. She reached out and with her thumb and forefinger shook Alleria hand. An amused smile breaking out on her face. Alleria was suddenly pulled into a vision, one that did not include the snake man. A tabby cat sat on a wall a map it's emerald eyes staring up at a street sign. Privet Drive. As suddenly as the vision had come it was gone. Leaving Alleria slightly dizzy. The girl in front of her spoke finally after the long silence.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall but you can call me Mini." Alleria blinked the tears from her eyes a sense of rightness filling her.

"Hi mini…I have a feeling we'll be good friends."

"Do you now…Hmm I think your right." With that the girls smiled at each other both filled with a sense of destiny as they set to play for the first time and that would not be the last.

* * *

**_A/N- It's been a long time, those of your that are returning readers thank you. Those that are new. Welcome. =) Please review._**


	6. A Surprise Visitor

_**Black Riddle**_

_**I do not own Harry potter =) But I do own Alleria Riddle Please tell me what you think. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter six- A Surprise Visitor**_

_**August 10, 1936 ( 5-10 years old) **_

* * *

From the faithful day of meeting and on forth Minerva McGonagall and Alleria Riddle became fast friends. Sneaking out to meet one another when the Huffman's were out with Norman, and Alleria was left to the latest housekeeper. Alleria needed the contact, as the years passed and the bulling from her adopted family escalated she needed something to keep her grounded.

She grew slower than her friend. As she had always been smaller than the average child. It was never a surprise to her. But she did grow in the years leading to her 10th. Her hair remained long but had darkened to black as pitch. Her body was mottled with bruises from the Huffman's displeasure, strong with years of dance, and fluidly graceful, feline even. Her fingers were skilled at their perch at the piano, were clumsy with ink and pen. She was an odd child to be sure.

She still carried a sense of happiness around her, just as Tom had always carried melancholy, but now there was a vulnerability. She walked with her arms around her middle when not around guests, always on the look out for the next strike. If you were to look at her then you could physically feel her hurt. A weakness,as if she was fragile and easy to break.

Part of that was her degrading relationship with Tom. He never let on but he seemed to be suffering even more from their separation. He grew snappier and snappier with her over their phone calls. Alongside his hatred of the Huffman's which was great, for they kept them as far apart as possible. They had not even been allowed to see one another since the Christmas of their 8th year. Alleria felt the weight of his pain with each phone call. Even though she always looked forward to them, she was always left with a feeling of great weight after each one. And though she never heard from him, she felt as though he was getting into trouble. Trouble he would not be doing if she was beside him.

The other part of the fragileness of the small statured girl, was the continuance of the nightly visions of Lord Voldermort. The one person in the entire world Alleria truly hated. Though the Huffman's were cruel. They were nothing to the snake like monster of her visions. Perhaps that was why she never had the will to run away. That and possibly losing Tom forever would break her. For if there were two people in the world she would never be able to live without. Tom and Minerva, were at the top of the list.

Alleria stared vacantly at the mess of a drawling she was suppose to working on in Pemberly's Primary School for Girls. When a sniffle from beside her, caused her to look towards her green eyed friend. Mini had been acting strangely for days now. Alleria thought she would be excited, it was after all almost time for summer break. The next year they would enter secondary school. But no it seemed not.

"What is it Mini?" Alleria whispered, eyeing the wrinkled teacher speaking softly in front of the classroom. Minerva turned her feline eyes toward the smaller girl beside her. Before slowly she handed a piece of parchment. Her child script scrawled across it. Tear drops blotched some of the words inked on the pages.

**_Alleria, we wont be together anymore after this year…I just got my letter. I'm going to a different school…one you can't get into. I'm sorry._**

****It took Alleria a moment to take in the words on the parchment, tears collected at the edges of her eyes and she shook her head. But looking at Minerva she knew it wasn't some joke. It was then that all the air was ripped from her lungs and she titled sideways losing consciousness. Slipping into her nightmare world of death, snakes, and strange flashes of sickly green light.

_** …**_

"I must admit to some confusion for receiving your letter Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years that Tom's been here he's never once had a family visitor. Excluding his sister of course, but even she hardly comes round." The stern matron of the orphanage whispered confidentially to the strange looking man in front of her. Dressed in a too large pant suit, a muted orange color. A lined face positioned in a carefully diplomatic expression. His hair turned silver at the temples and in his beard yet there was a vitality to the man that was hard to ignore. Perhaps it was in the blue eyes that twinkled with inner intelligence. He was the last person she would expect to come see the boy. Tom Riddle never went anywhere nor did anything of merit, beside his odd…trouble making, to give any notice of him. Mrs. Cole leaned farther forward to the man, an urgency to her voice.

"There have been incidents with the other children ever since little Allie has gone. Nasty things." The man, Dumbledore, simply smiled and nodded his head. However his eyes tightened as if he sensed something not completely right about the situation. Mrs. Cole sighed before showing the taller man down the drab corridors to the room where the Riddle twins had called home. Now a lone echo with it's most vitally alive part gone. Though if you asked the children, ever so often it was almost as if they could hear her laughing again. Pausing to knock lightly Mrs. Cole open the door and timidly announced.

" Tom you have a visitor." Inside Tom Riddle's dark head shot up from his desk before a neutral expression folded on his always arrogant face. Though the astute, Dumbledore in this case, would have seen the hope that had flashed in his cold eyes before disappearing completely. Tom was a changed boy from the time he had sent his little sister away. His hair had darkened to an inky blackness, his eyes grew darker as well, haunted with an ancient if not alien predatory instinct and a sadness clung to his gawky tall body. In the very curl of his long spindle like fingers. Dumbledore's gaze was calculative but still neutral as he took in the boy. Though boy, hardly seemed to be the correct term.

"How do you do Tom?" The stately man ventured stepping with in the room, eyes ever watchful. Mrs. Cole's expression tightened as she watched. Tom said nothing simply staring at the strange man before flicking his gaze to the old women. She shrank back before muttering something about dinner, and ran off leaving Dumbledore and the boy alone. Once she was gone Tom, turned his back on the man a snarl curling on his lips as he stared out the single dirty window in the room. His hand caressing a book in front of him. Dumbledore's gaze flickered to the wardrobe standing near the door, his eyes widening before he stepped toward it. As if internally sensing his motive Tom spoke for the first time, his voice cold.

"Don't." Dumbledore paused before nodding grimly. Instead taking a seat on the decrepit bed. It was a moment before Tom slowly turned in his chair to stare down the grey and silver haired man.

"You're the doctor aren't you?" Tom asked as if he suspected it was coming soon.

"No." The older man said simply, a tentative kindness as if approaching a wounded animal. "I'm a professor." Tom's face remained unchanged.

"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at…They think I'm different." His voice said that he too thought so, but another kind of different than previously thought.

"Well perhaps their right." Dumbledore said still kindly.

"I'm not mad." Tom's voice turned steely.

"Hogwarts, is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic." The sentence was left in the air for a moment. Tom made no move that he had even heard. His eyes though took on an almost knowing look. Dumbledore leaned forward a little more before continuing.

"You can do things can't you Tom. You and your sister. Things other children can't." Tom flinched at the mention of his sister before steadfastly listing the things he had discovered of his years of private experimentation.

"I can make things move with out touching them; I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. Can make them hurt, if I want… Who are you?" Dumbledore was unfazed by the list of confessions which irritated Tom, but he kept coolly detached as he watched the strange man, hiding his internal hopes.

"I am like you Tom…I'm different." Tom's face creased as if he doubted it.

"Prove it." Dumbledore didn't move but with out warning the wardrobe burst into flames a rattling sound filling the room. Tom shrank back his eyes widening even while a small smile came to his lips.

"I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out Tom." Tom took it as a challenge, striding with a purpose to the flame engulfed wardrobe to open it. Inside a box of tin rattled. Stoically Tom took it out, ignoring that the flames had disappeared before going to the bed. Brazenly, though with a touch of reprimand he emptied its contents to the bed. Toys and random objects scatted on the worn bed cover. Tom turned to Dumbledore who was then standing staring soulfully at him.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts son. At Hogwarts you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?" Dumbledore leaned down a little to stare into the black bottomless eyes of Tom Riddle. They seemed less vacant now, sad but fully aware of his surroundings. At the almost imperticetiple nod, Dumbledore shared one in return , straightened and then began to walk out of the grey room. Only to be stopped once more.

"I can speak to snakes too, they find me. Whisper things. Alleria has as well. Is that normal for someone like me, like Lleri? Will I see her if I go to this school?" Dumbledore turned, for the first time his expression showing surprise before morphing back into that of a diplomats. Tom's voice had seemed almost hopeful.

"It runs in families…Alleria will be accompanying you to Hogwarts son. She is like you gifted with the power. Good day to you." Dumbledore seemed a little off as he nodded again and left the orphan to himself. A sense of unease settling in his bones. He walked with purpose, towards the second half of the Riddle twins wondering if a similar meeting would occur.

* * *

**_A/N- It's been a long time, those of your that are returning readers thank you. Those that are new. Welcome. =) Please review._**


	7. Bruises

_**Black Riddle**_

_**I do not own Harry potter =) But I do own Alleria Riddle Please tell me what you think. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Bruises**__**August 11, 1936**_

* * *

"Alleria I want you ready in ten minutes young lady or so help me. That professor is coming today." The voice of a disgruntled Mrs. Huffman called through the closed bathroom. Alleria Riddle murmured ascent from her crouched position against the door. Her breathing was shallow as she cradled her stomach feeling the constricting throbs of pain. Maybe she shouldn't have asked what kind of professor was coming, or at least not so close to when he would be there. It took a great deal of will power to force herself to crawl to the cupboard beneath the sink and withdrawal from her plethora of medical supplies. With the ease of years of practice Alleria slipped off her dress before winding gauze tightly around her bruised ribs. Once that was done, though it did not help much, Alleria was able to stand. Numbly she dressed into a long periwinkle blue dress of velvet that craftily hid the bruises on her arms and legs. Perhaps it was her sadness that had provoked Norman this time. Ever since Minerva had told her of leaving to a school that she couldn't go to, Alleria had slid into a funk that even her best acting could not hide. Now she had to go meet some professor that wanted to take her to a boarding school that she didn't even know where it was. Well, perhaps it would be worth it to be rid of the Huffman's…but what about Tom.  
With a sigh she brushed her midnight hair straight before she left the bathroom and headed down the hall. Stopping when she could hear voices coming from the parlor.

"We are so pleased to meet you Mr. Dumbledore…Where exactly did you say you're a professor at again." Mrs. Huffman simpered.

"Hogwarts ma'am." A gentle wizened voice said.

"How strange and what pray tell what kind person does this school…specialize in. Our little Lleria must be kept up with her studies…and of course her little extras must be refined as well." Mrs. Huffman said after an awkward pause and a grunt from her grey hair husband. Alleria stepped a little closer down the hall moving so the voices were louder.

"It is very exclusive…very private. We tend to keep them close to home, and outside interaction is nonexistent. Our students are typically bright, you might even say they work magic everyday in their studies. As to Alleria's extra workings, I would see to it myself she would have every opportunity." Dumbledore said a muted amusement in his voice.

"That sounds wonderful but oh, I don't know…so far away from home. With all those strangers. What do you think Robert." Mrs. Huffman said as if worried. Her husband remain silent. Alleria crept to the door way straining to hear more.

"If it is any consolation Madame. An alumni lives just behind you, a Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall. Their daughter Minerva is to attend this coming September as well."

"Mini?" Alleria cried quickly moving into the room her eyes hopeful. However once she saw the expression on the Huffman's faces she cringed and hugged her waist, her eyes downcast.

"Alleria Merope, apologize to our guest this minute." Mr. Huffman thundered. Alleria flinched before lowering her head.

"I'm sorry sir, forgive me I forgot myself. It's only that I got excited at hearing Mini's name."

"It is quite alright child." Dumbledore said with a gentle kindness that reassured Alleria. For whatever reason she knew she would be okay. Mrs. Huffman motioned for Alleria to sit in between her and Mr. Huffman in a single straight backed chair. Alleria complied without comment her face flushed.

"Is it true then? Minerva McGonagall is going to this school?" Mrs. Huffman said with a sniff. A gleam of triumph in her eyes. She had been in a tiff ever since hearing that the girl was going to some elite school which hadn't asked Alleria. Take that Olga McGonagall. It was well known within the neighbor hood that the two high society women hated each other. It had been a thorn in Mrs. Huffman's that Alleria had not been up to Minerva's standard.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well if that's the case I see no need to object. When does term start Dumbledore? "

"September 1st. Personnel from the school will come to escort her, and to gather supplies which you might find difficult to…acquire. But excuse me if I am too bold but would it be much of a problem if I could speak to your daughter in private. There are things she must know." Alleria was surprised when Mr. Huffman who had been about to decline shook his head as if confused and nodded before leaving the room muttering about the arrangements that needed to be made. Mrs. Huffman seemed put out and serious sending a warning glare to her adopted daughter before fleeing the room after her husband to see if he was quite firmly in his right mind. Alleria stared at her hands which were shaking in her lap.

"Miss Riddle, are you alright?" Alleria flicked her gaze upwards at her last name, wrapping her arms around her middle her. Minding her injuries.

"Yes sir." She answered softly. She didn't see Dumbledore's eyes which were burning angrily. If she had she might wonder if he knew the real state of her body. Or why he would care. Years later she would know it was certain he had. Albus Dumbledore always knew things he often shouldn't. And he had a tendency to care about any and all people that stepped in his path.

"You are very different but at the same time similar to your brother." Alleria head jerked upwards her eyes wide.

"Tom! You've seen Tom?" Dumbledore nodded his face not giving anything away, though his eyes seemed to be mulling things over in his head.

"He is also attending Hogwarts." There was an immediate change in Alleria. While her brother had been lightly hopeful and pleased when he had heard of his sister accompanying him Alleria glowed. Her cheeks flushed and a light began to beam brightly from her warm eyes as though the sun had taken residence there. She sat straighter and her hands moved to her lap gripping the fabric of her dress.

"Really?" Alleria asked as if she thought it all to be a dream. Minerva and Tom with her, away from the Huffman's it was a miracle.

"Yes, it is a school people like us attend."

"Like us?" Alleria asked confused but an image flashed across her inner eye and was gone quicker than it had come. She had become use to the intrusion and it hardly fazed her any longer. She caught a glimpse of a street. However it wasn't any ordinary street. It had been filled with odd things, things a girl Alleria's age would never hope to imagine and in that moment. She saw two black haired children their hands interlaced walking down it together.

"Have you ever done something, something you can not explain. Something that happened as if by magic?" Alleria's eyes widened but she nodded still gripping her dress in her hands.

"I…I heal quicker than I should, um things appear when I need them sometimes…and there's the snakes….and the visions of course." Dumbledore's eyes widened a fraction but he kept his face business like.

"Tom mentioned the snakes as well, do they find you and …whisper things?" Alleria grimaced with a shudder.

"Not all the time, but sometimes a garden snake gets in the yard. They always try to talk to me…it drives me mad. Other than the harmless ones I've only ever seen one poisonous one…he didn't like me much. Luckily Tom came round."

"What of your…visions?" Dumbledore asked with an eye crinkling smile, he seemed truly enthusiastic about the concept.

"Well I've had them so long…the ones that are close in the future…have all come true but most of them…seem a long way away and I hope they never do. They haunt my nightmares." Alleria muttered in a whisper her shoulders slumping. "I'm mad aren't I."

"No more than I little one, and I am not mad…a little dodgy at times but not mad. You are however a witch, and from the sound of it, if these visions are visions, a true seer with some talent I wager." Dumbledore said kindly reaching a spindly hand over Alleria's softening her tight grip.

"A witch…that means Minerva too? And Tom he's a wizard right?" Alleria questioned her eyes alight with excitement. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"And a seer…what is that…exactly, is that common?" Alleria seemed cautious but still just looking at her face caused a eye crinkling smile on his. Uncharacteristic when on an errand for the school. Strange how one twin put him uncharacteristically tense while the other made him relax.

"A seer is a witch or wizard who can foresee the future. There are nuances that escape me I'm afraid. Divination is not with-in my skill set. True seers are a rarity."

"Truly?" Alleria questioned her face still glowing.

" You will learn many things of the like at school. A divination course is not available until the third year of schooling it does not often appear before then, yet if you have already been foretelling for some time I will speak to the headmaster to see if something could be done for you." Alleria looked dazed and leaned forward as if to grasp Dumbledore arms when she took a sharp intake of breath. Her ribs protested loudly at the sudden movement and restriction. Tears formed in her eyes. At the sharp jolt of pain she remembered the Huffman's. Dumbledore grasped her arms looking calmly concerned, helping her lean back into the chair.

"Will I have to tell the Huffman's about all this." She whispered as Dumbledore leaned toward her lolling head.

"They are not blood relations, therefore you are not required to share with them if that is not your wish. Now if you would drink this I imagine you might feel a spot better." Dumbledore withdrew a vial with a light colored blue solution. Alleria took it and with a glance at his face drank it.

"Oh." Alleria said her eyes widening. It felt as though bubbles tickled themselves down her blood stream, giving her energy and dulled the pain of her injuries. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I always keep it with me. A mild pick me up potion always does the trick with a little bed rest." Dumbledore sat down without mentioning why a child of 10 almost eleven would need a pick me up potion. Alleria was grateful for it, and the rest of the half hour they were allowed alone together was spent questioning about the magical world. When Mr. Huffman interrupted, Alleria had to hide the pout on her face. She really enjoyed the wise mans company, he knew how to make her smile. Something she rarely did with anyone but Minerva or on rare occasions with Tom. She escorted the man out of the house, and before he left he handed her a letter discreetly before leaving with the message he would come again in a week to take her shopping.

Alleria thought it odd when the Huffman's opened their mouths to protest that they could do it, but instead nodded enthusiastically. Dumbledore winked at her before he walked away to be swallowed by the night. That night she went to bed with a smile on her face, her thoughts consumed with the world she belonged to. It would be only after the glow of the visit had worn out that Alleria froze. If she was a true seer…did that mean that Voldemort was real? If not now, but later.

* * *

**_A/N- It's been a long time, those of your that are returning readers thank you. Those that are new. Welcome. =) Please review._**


	8. Messy Reunion

_**Black Riddle**_

* * *

**_I do not own Harry Potter, I just play around with him sometime ;) Comment's are apperciated!_**

_**Chapter 8- Messy reunion**_

**_August 18th, 1936_**

* * *

"Professor sir, um are you sure you know what your doing?" Alleria squeaked from the backseat of the electric purple vehicle. Which Albus Dumbledore was totting along the narrow streets of London. Dumbledore chuckled, unfazed by the panic in his young charges voice. He was quite enjoying the smooth movement of the bulky car. They most certainly hadn't had them when he was a boy. As promised Dumbledore was taking her, and Tom to shop for school. They were currently on their way to the orphanage.

Alleria would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to see Tom again, it had been so long. Though at the moment she was more worried for her life than anything else. Dumbledore seemed to enjoy taking turns at high speeds and hardly paused when merging with traffic.

Alleria glanced down at her self once more to make sure all her bruises and cuts were covered. She wore high waisted trousers with a black turtle neck tucked into them. Her dark hair was plaited and hung over her shoulder. Only one bruise could be seen, a dark band just below her jaw partially hidden by the light sweater. She was roasting but she didn't have much choice. Alleria didn't know how she would feel when she saw the orphanage but she wasn't expecting a lift of glee and a longing for the past. When paused Dumbledore leaned back over the chair to speak to the dark haired child. His eyes twinkling.

"Stay in the car, I'll bring Tom out." Alleria nodded her clasped hands shaking. Even after a week of preparing for seeing her twin again, even she was surprised by her reaction. It was a faint glimpse at first, a tall dark haired boy in the shadow of Dumbledore but then she saw him. It was if the sun had come out again, like everything was right in her world, and it had finally got back into it's right and proper upright position. She flung the door open and like lightening launched herself at Tom. It took a moment but his arms came around her, loosely at first before tightening. She only reached to his chest, and from there listened to his heart beating.

"Tommy!" She gasped holding him tighter. Tom said nothing and they stood there for a moment lost in the sudden snap of their connection realigning. Alleria only broke apart when his grip became too tight. Causing her to gasp. She stepped back trying to appear natural while holding her stomach her eyes watering a bit. Dumbledore watched in silence as the two sized each other up. Alleria saw immediately a distance in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He was so different yet just the same as she had known him. He was handsome even in his drab worn clothes and though his demeanor was so different from hers they both would draw second glances when walking next to each other.

Tom's eyes did not miss the bruise on her neck nor the way his sister held herself protectively. He said nothing though his eyes narrowed, something the older Dumbledore noticed briefly. Tom noticed the fragility that had always been there had increased and something told him he wouldn't like the reason for that. He curbed his irratation at the weakness. Instead of saying anything about it he simply stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his twins cheek.

"It's been a long time Lleri." Alleria nodded.

"Well let's be moving on children." Dumbledore said cheerily, his eyes still wary. Tom allowed himself to be ushered into the car a firm hand on his sisters shoulder as he helped her inside. This surprised Dumbledore. Of course he had noticed the lifted air around the boy the second his sister was in sight. But after their prior meeting he had not expected the boy to be capable of caring. He had been wrong for it was Tom that insisted on holding hands the whole ride to the Leaky Caldron. Dumbledore whistled to himself quietly while seemingly keeping his eyes on the silent twins and the road before him.

Alleria was nervous, watching her every move. She didn't want Tom to know how bad the Huffman's were or that she was hurt. Every time he caught a glimpse of the bruise on her neck his eyes flashed in that dangerous way. The way that made full grown adults weary of even standing near him. His behavior with Dumbledore was strange to her though. Tom had no patience with adults that much was true. However when in the company of them, when not in a state of anger, he was all smiles. He could probably charm the pants off of anybody…well if Alleria even knew what that meant anyway.

Dumbledore parked in a spot which the twins suspected he wasn't suppose to, before he lead them cheerfully down the street to the Leaky Caldron. Tom kept his sister at his side, not allowing her to trail behind like she wanted to do. His hand interlaced with hers in a firm grip that might leaves bruises.

Both showed the awe of the newness in completely different ways. Alleria gaped open mouthed and stuck close to the relative safety of the cheery Dumbledore and her brother. Tom was stoically calm, but his eyes moved quickly taking everything in. The way people or Muggles, as they soon would be informed, walked past the bar that was showing signs of age. Without a clue it was even there. The witches and wizards inside dressed in billowing robes, some shabby some pristine, all were on there way to being drunk out of their minds. Whenever one stepped too close to speak to Dumbledore, which quite a few did to the point they were moving at a crawl, Tom would pull Alleria closer. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He was highly aware of way Alleria would flinch when his grip became to strong.

"Why are you acting like that." He snapped finally while they stood off to one side. Watching Dumbledore try to extract himself from the drunken admirers clinging on to his muggle suit. Alleria jumped taking a step away from Tom, her eyes downcast.

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Bloody jumping every time I touch you. What does your poor orphan brother disgust you now?" Tom thundered leaning over her. His stoic features breaking into rage. Dumbledore from the center of his mob kept his gaze steady on the Twins, prepared to intervene if needed.

Alleria was taken aback. She had of course, been at the end of his temper before. But he had never once looked at her with so much anger nor pain in his eyes. Over something a little as her jumping when she was touch. It was the pain that decided her, straightening her spine to her limited height. She slowly raised her hands in clear view as if in surrender. Tom watched his breath coming harshly nostrils flared. She continued raising them before wrapping them around his neck, tucking her head underneath his chin. He remained stiff.

"Stop being stupid. Sorry but you know I've always been skittish, just relax. I've missed you too much to be fighting Tommy." Tom allowed the childhood name pass again, only because it reminded him of the past. A war went on in his thoughts before he wrapped his arms around her. Accepting her explanation, even while knowing it for a lie. It seemed it wasn't the reason he suspected, he would only have to wait it out. She would cave eventually.

"I would appreciate it if my own little sister wasn't scared of me." Alleria giggled at the thought she would ever be scared of him and nodded before stepping backwards.

"I can do that." The two shared half smiles.

"Sorry about that children, shall we go." Both jumped before staring up at the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Tom hid his startled expression though an anxiousness was apparent. Alleria held only fond admiration as she nodded, she felt greatly drawn to the odd professor and the gentle way he treated her. It made her feel warm.

"Well let's get going before…any more distractions appear." Dumbledore said grimly amused as he leaned down to speak to them, his eyes on the referent gazes on himself. All wishing to know the wizard who had conquered the last Dark Lord and all wondering why he was accompanying two orphan children to their shopping. Usually the gamekeeper took care of that. How very odd.

* * *

**_A/N- Tom's slowly starting to show his temper isn't he, how long can he keep the other side of his personality hidden? Will he find out about the Huffman's? What will he do? Does Dumbledore already suspect something is off from the soon to be golden boy. There'll be more talking between the Twins next chapter when they'll find out some interesting things about each other. _**


	9. The Boy with the Lightening Scar

_**Black Riddle**_

* * *

**_I do not own any part of Harry Potter, If I did obviously Voldy boy would have a twin...a good twin._**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- The Boy with the Lightening Scar**_

_**August 18th, 1936**_

* * *

"Alleria kindly do not get yourself trampled." Tom hissed into his twin's ear pulling her back once again from being crushed by the stampede of oddly dressed men and women. All grappling for potion ingredients that were for sale. Professor Dumbledore could be seen cheerily speaking to a small witch as she wrapped the two beginner potion kit's. The twins had mostly allowed themselves to be pulled around by the older man as they bought supplies. Sticking closely to one another's side. Their hands permanently interlaced. Alleria was highly aware of the fact she had more money at her disposal than her brother, who was using fund's stipulated by Hogwarts. She fought the urge to take over and buy everything with her own money, accumulated from dance and piano contests, only with the fact that she knew her brother would throttle her. He was too proud by half to ever allow his younger sister to do anything for him.

So the girl settled for the same second hand things that her brother bought. Unaware of the mutiny of her two companions. Tom Riddle and Professor Dumbledore didn't know how they had or even when they had teamed up but it was happening. Subtly Tom would indicate which item Dumbledore would purchase while he distracted Alleria and disposed of the second hand object. The ruse was upheld as Dumbledore would shrink both their purchases and stick them in his pocket. He would be taking them back with him to ensure that the orphanage nor the Huffman's would not catch on that they were sending the children to a magic school. Rather than a muggle boarding school. Alleria sighed allowing herself to be manhandled once again.

"Sorry." She muttered. Tom also sighed heavily before side hugging his sister as an apology.

"Forget it, just be more…careful. Now you were saying something about that Minerva girl? Your school friend." Alleria brightened again easily soothed, Tom didn't often seem truly apologetic.

"She's going to Hogwarts with us. Her whole family is magical and I was talking to her yesterday and she thinks at least one of our parents had to be a witch or wizard, because seer's run in blood lines." Tom absorbed the information stoically but his brain whirred. Several statements in that sentence needed addressing. So easing the sharp jab of jealousy at the mention of his sisters little….pal, he looked down at her and spoke.

"Seer blood?" Alleria blushed scarlet. Okay so she hadn't been totally upfront with him….well at all. In fact she had said very little about her powers. Only mentioning the shared talent of being a Parselmouth, as the professor had mention it being called in his on going explanation of their new world.

"W…Well you see…do you remember my nightmares." Tom snorted, stately plainly that he couldn't possibly forget his sister screaming her head off every night for years.

"Well I've been getting….well vision's like those a lot recently not just about…Volde….Voldemort but about other things. Even when I'm awake. Like the weather and stuff and well Professor Dumbledore said that they're real. I can see the future Tommy." Alleria knew she was babbling but what else could she do when Tom was staring at her like that. Tom took it in stoically his mind whirring. He himself didn't have vision's but he had found he often knew things would happen before they did. So the idea had merit.

"Your nightmares as well." Tom asked dully but his eyes were bright with curiosity, something inside of him tingled every time he heard of this Voldemort person. To have inspired so much fear in his sister she stuttered was impressive. Alleria may be fragile but she had nerves of steel. So when she nodded for whatever reason his heart jumped in his chest. What a strange reaction.

"Well, tell me if you have any other of these visions Alleria. We should keep track of them." They could be useful after all, the dark boy mused. Alleria just nodded her cheeks pink.

"Ready children?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully as he waded through the crowd his blue eyes staring down Tom. The day had been a strange experience for the older man. Whenever close to Tom, Dumbledore had the urge to pull out his wand just in case. While whenever Alleria was in the vicinity he was full of cheerful energy humming to himself the latest muggle show tune that had captivated the man. Alleria softened her brother greatly so subconsciously the professor found himself placing her between him and Tom at all times. The 10 year old boywas doing the same. So it went unnoticed to the medium between them.

"Where do we go next Professor?" Alleria asked smiling fondly, she really did like the old man. He was so full of life, and wisdom. Answering her (and through her, her brothers) questions with gentle stately confidence. She soaked up the knowledge of her new world. Especially curious about the school she would be going to. Tom had kept a constant stream of questions humming in her ear to ask all about the subjects they would be taking. Now that Tom knew about her visions, perhaps she could ask more about them. Or maybe not, the professor had made it clear he knew very little about the art of divination.

"To be fitted for robes, and finally your wands I think." Both pairs of dark eyes glimmered at the mention of a magic wand. Like they had each time the professor had used his in their presence. Dumbledore smiled softly before gesturing for them to follow his lead once more. Tom kept his arm around his sister as they were jostled through the crowd, keeping the taller wizard in sight. Alleria hid her grimaces as people bumped into her, digging into her bruises and sore muscles.

They stopped in front of a small shop it windows filled with the odd robes everyone else on the street were sporting, in all colors. Alleria was slightly disappointed her letter allowed only for black robes. Tom would be fine but Alleria was very fond of color. Inside they were assisted by a motherly woman with a young girl hanging onto her skirts her eyes observing everything.

Dumbledore made quiet inquires about the women's family and spoke to the little girl about her dreams of one day overtaking her mothers work. All the while Tom was measured first, a charming smile on his face as the women prattled on about how handsome and tall he was. Alleria smiled on the sidelines, watching his charisma with amusement. Tom had an affinity with older women, excepting Mrs. Cole of course, it was one of the few things Alleria had to tease Tom about. Once done with the measurements the women handed Tom the closest fitted uniform she had on hand to change into (the fabric was a little shabbier than the rest but still of good quality) before waving Alleria up on the stage.

"Such a small child love, we'll have to do a lot of tailoring but I'll take good care of yeh." Alleria was all blushes and small smiles as she was turned, prodded, and cooed over by the women. Tom came out from behind the dressing curtain around the time Alleria's face turned red as a tomato as the stitch witch measured her bust. The fabric was only slightly longer than his limbs, since it had been meant for a third year going to Hogwarts who had retracted his order. He crossed his arms over his thin chest as he observed his sisters shy but firm conversation with the witch. Finally once the measurements were done Alleria was sent with her own first pair of robes to change into. They would have to be drastically altered.

Once again Tom stepped up on the slightly inclined stage and allowed the women to poke and prod him. He had to hold in a genuine fit of mirth when his sister stepped out the robes dragging behind her as she artfully kept from stepping on the hem of them. The selves fell past her hands and the collar listed off to one side almost slipping over one of her shoulders. She was drowning in the black robes and it was pathetically cute. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in mirth chuckling under his breath, somewhat surprised at the smile on Tom's face. The stitch witch looked up from her needles to see what had caused the sudden lift in the shop.

"Oh dear, we have a lot of work to do don't we." Alleria shrugged embarrassed. This always happened whenever she went clothes shopping. The curse of the vertically challenged. Tom's tailoring was over much quicker than Alleria's. When they were finally done the sun was already beginning it's decline beyond the horizon. Their robes would be delivered to Hogwarts besides a single set to wear on the first night of term. Alleria was still working out how she would keep it hidden from the Huffman's who would no doubt find the robes distastefully strange.

"Now to Ollivander's, I've heard his son has just recently taken over so it's my first time going to the shop since the take over. My familiar Fawkes has recently given two tail feathers to the young wand maker. Quite unusual." Dumbledore commented offhandedly as he led the twins toward the shop. Alleria felt a flash of intuition, but didn't exactly know why. She lightly questioned the professor about the phoenix all the while trying to decipher why she had, had the sudden feeling of destiny from the sentence.

The shop was clean and in orderly disarray, Dumbledore politely remained outside saying something about wand fitting being a private family affair. Alleria's hand remained clutched in Tom's. Jumping when a young man roughly about 18 or 19 came trotting out of the back. His blue eyes were owlish and full of curiosity; he smiled at the twins winningly and with grand sweeping motions welcomed them to his shop.

"Ah, first years I remember being one. Not so long ago mind you. Here for a wand I expect, well of course you are…Now I'll be, is that Professor Dumbledore outside. Haven't seen him since I left school."

"Um, he's taking me and my brother school shopping sir." Alleria answered knowing Tom most likely wouldn't feel the need to answer the abrupt questioning.

"I see, I see. Well I'm Garrick Ollivander last in a long line of the best wand makers this side of the world. Who would you be?"

"Tom and Alleria Riddle, sir." Tom answered his voice warm like honey again like it had been when he was in the robe shop.

"Wonderful, Twin's I suppose?" Ollivander asked leaning over the desk separating the pair from him. His eyes twinkling with mischief. At the nod Ollivanders head bobbed up and down excitedly as though something suddenly occurred to him.

"Your wand arms wouldn't happen to be the right would it?" Ollivander asked once again his eyes probbing. The two paused, glancing at each other side-long before internally shrugging and answering with a positive.

"Marvelous, it seems like fate to me. Indeed it does. Twins in the company of Albus Dumbledore the very day I finish forging the twin cored wands with his familiars tail feathers. I'll be surprised if I'm wrong." With another nod the man disappeared in the shelves leaving the twins baffled in his wake. When he came back he laid two boxes on the front desk exactly a like. The one on the left, was the one the strange young man opened first. Taking it out with careful adept fingers he held it out to Tom first his eyes gleaming.

"13 ½ inches in length , wood of yew, it's core the tail feather of a Phoenix." Tom released his sisters hand and took a step forward. Alleria knew before he touched it that it belonged in her brothers hand. His breath caught as it closed around the dark wand. Raising it slowly in the air he watched entranced as dark green sparks erupted from the end painting the air.

"Marvelous, Marvelous. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Riddle and this one has choosen you." A faint flush of pleasure graced his cheeks as he reluctantly let the wand slip back into the velvet encased box. Ollivander turned to Alleria next.

"You next love, perhaps I'm on a roll." Ollivander held out the wand, reciting it's properties just as he had with Tom's.

"11 inches, wood of holly, also the tail feather of a Phoenix." When Alleria hand closed around the wand she slumped against the desk a vision taking her so fast she hadn't had time to brace herself. A boy with messy raven hair, wide green eyes hidden behind broken clunky glasses, a striking lightening bolt scar against his forehead. The scrawny boy stood before a much older Ollivander, red and gold sparks erupting from the very wand she herself held. Alleria was brought back to the present when Tom grabbed her shoulders whispering urgently to her, his voice worried.

"I don't suppose my streak will be continued." Ollivander muttered not unkindly taking the wand from her fingers. Placing it under the desk out of sight as if that would help ease whatever ailed her.

"No. It belongs to a boy, I caught a flash of him." Alleria muttered rubbing her forehead. Absently noting that her fingers sought where the strange scar had been.

"Oh, how strange. A seer I see, well then that makes things quite a bit easier."

"Excuse me?" Alleria asked quietly trying to wave Tom away but not succeeding, from outside Dumbledore observed lightly concerned but respecting the twins privacy.

"Seer's can sense their wands very easily actually. Come on child. I'll give you the grand tour just tell me when your seer senses get up in a tingle." Cautiously with Tom attached to her side the two made their way around the desk into the shelves filled with wands. Going on instinct Alleria raised her hand and closed her eyes allowing her brother to guide her through the shop after Ollivander. It's only when the reach the oldest wands, the ones Ollivander muttered about being impossibly un-sellable did Alleria sense something and called for a stop. Her eyes glazed over as she reached over her head for one of the black boxes. Ollivander allowed it watching curiously as the box opened to show the wand beneath.

"Curious very curious." He muttered as Alleria took it into her hand.

"Very rare indeed young women, just like seer blood. 12 inches in length, a rare Ablino holly, unicorn hair at it's core." Alleria with felt warmth enter her fingers wrapped around the light colored instrument. With a flick of her wrist was mesmerized as silver and white star burst came from the end of her wand.

"I see it is a match, well done my dear. Most likely the only true seer I'll see, or at least one who has come into her power. Now down to business." Ollivander lead the twins to the front of the shop and with cheerful enthusiasm allowed the children to bargain down his price. He liked the two so much he didn't even wince at the low (at least for the quality of the wands) price.

Tom didn't ask for details of the vision as they walked behind Dumbledore, their wands carefully tucked under their arms like they were precious treasure. Which surprised the girl but secretly she was glad. She was consumed with the haunting image of the boy, for whatever reason she had felt a great weight when looking at him. As though the world was leaning heavily on his scrawny shoulders. She wondered idly if she would ever met the boy. The boy with the lightening scar.

* * *

**_A/N-So how am I doing so far? Anything you've noticed about the plot you want to comment on? Please do tell me what you think, it makes it so much easier to write knowing people like what I've got. What does everyone think about Tom so far, I assure you he's not going soft on you he's just as evil and sadistic as ever, just good at hiding it from sister dear. =) I hope you enjoyed it. I would really love to hear some feedback to know how I'm doing and what you think about Alleria_**


	10. The Platform

_**Black Riddle**_

* * *

**_I do not own any part of Harry Potter, If I did obviously Voldy boy would have a twin...a good twin. All credit should go to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling and any others involved...honestly I just dabble she is the genius_**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten- The Platform _**

**_Sept. 1, 1936_**

* * *

"I can not fathom why you insist on being left on the side of the road like some street rat." Mrs. Huffman chided her adopted daughter in the backseat who was nursing a throbbing headache. A parting gift of her "older brother" Norman as he had seen fit to slam Alleria's head against her own bedroom door as she made to leave. Alleria wisely curbed her tongue and stared resolutely out the car window.

She wasn't sure how Dumbledore had done it but, somehow he had charmed her adopted family to forget about the shopping trip. Which kept her wand and strange school robes a secret. He had also convinced them to only drop her off at Kings Cross station. The man was a genius. However it did little to stop the complaining of Mrs. Huffman. Alleria comforted herself with the thought that very soon she would see Tom. He would be meeting her at the front. Minerva had even promised to save a compartment for them. Her friend was very eager to meet the older brother that Alleria thought so highly of. Seeing as Norman was hardly up to standard. Minerva had gone earlier that week to town; her whole family was obsessed with punctuality to a fault. They also had some family business so it had worked out for the best.

Once the somber group arrived at the relatively crowded train station Alleria allowed the first smile of the day bloom on her face. Tom was already standing impassively at the entrance a trolley clutched in his hands. A servant of the families stoically fetched her, her own trolley and unloaded her trunk onto it. After some mumbled good byes to Mrs. Huffman the only member of her adopted family that had deigned to come Alleria set a brisk pace towards Tom pushing her trolley with excitement. Her cheeks were flushed as she came to a stop beside him.

"Tommy, did you wait long?" Tom wasn't looking at her, but was glaring at the sleek expensive car that rolled away from them with Mrs. Huffman and company. Only when it was out of sight did he look at her, his expression slightly softer.

"Tom please Alleria, we aren't five anymore and no I arrived just shortly before you." Alleria fought the pout and sighed she had known he would put his foot down sooner or later.

"Let's go in now, Tom." She suggested putting emphasis on his name. A real smile flit across his handsome but cold face.

"Follow me then." He walked at a slow pace, quietly amusing himself listening to Alleria struggle to keep her trolley under control. Though it was a frustratingly slow pace he curbed his tongue. He only just got his sister back; he wasn't going to go ruining it.

"Do you remember what the Professor said?" Alleria asked as they neared platform eight. Tom only nodded turning to say something to her. He came to a stand still his eyes widening.

"Lleri? Lleri are you alright?" Alleria had stopped walking her hands clutching her head as a vision pulled her violently along side it. Tom strode hurriedly to her side sending menacing glares to anyone who either neared to help or glared at the aberration in traffic. They stopped anyone cold and the person in question found it quite difficult to move afterwards.

"Alleria." Tom said plaintively placing his hands on her shoulders as if to shake a response out of her. Her eyes lifted to his, they were swollen and excess liquid pooled onto her cheeks.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Tom hated feeling helpless. He was a boy of action, his cunning had kept him out of the edge of trouble for years. Yet he could do nothing for his sister, this disturbed him deeply. Alleria fell into his arms shivering.

"Him again." She whispered, her mind reliving the horrifying vision which had involved a hooded serpent, the dark snake-man, and three very small children. She was horrified, her visions of the man were usually limited to her nightmares. She had just been looking at the station and the people crowding it, when three children had almost ran into her. Before she knew she was slammed into the vision so hard she was seeing double. Tom held her close against his chest sighing and whispering words of comfort stiffly into her ear. Slowly she calmed her face flaming, she pulled away from her brother quickly. As her vision swam and bleared she cupped her forehead. It felt like she was going to explode.

"Idiot." He cursed, steadying her with a hand that was only slightly too tight on her upper arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked once again stiff.

"Yeah…sorry Tommy-um Tom." She corrected when she saw his lips tighten. His face softened again and he gently led her back to her trolley.

"Will you be able to make it onto the train?" He asked making sure she was standing up properly before he went back to his own.

"Let's go." She evaded. Tom noticed but stayed silent, walking beside his sister rather than in front of her just in case something else went awry. It was most likely only Tom's cool temper that got them through the barrier to the platform. Alleria though knowing what would happen when she pressed against the wall couldn't help but be frightened. Added to the fact that with each step gongs rang in her ears and a nail was driven through her skull, the experience was far from pleasant.

However with the ever present threat of Tom's temper getting the better of him, Alleria held her tongue. Following his clipped orders to the letter. The girl almost lost her feet once again as she stepped onto the crowded platform positively brimming with children of all ages, with their parents and younger siblings. She leaned against the trolley catching her breath. Tom was instantly at her side rubbing her back. Alleria could feel his disgust at her weakness which hurt a little and vaguely his worry. The whole thing embarrassed her completely. She brightened when her name was called over the hub bub.

"Alleria!" Minerva ran up to her smaller friend not even glancing at the boy beside her. She hugged her best friend something fierce before pulling back. She was already wearing her school uniform, a high waist pleated black skirt, a coal grey jumper with a peek of emerald green at the neck, and of course the schools robes. Her ever present wrapped bun and glasses was what made Alleria smile. Minerva's usually prim face was concerned as she looked Alleria over. She of course had always known the girl next door wasn't in good health, that it even had something to do with her adopted relations, however she usually hid it so well. If she was showing signs of distress it must be quite painful.

"Are you okay, your as pale as a ghost?" Tom for his part remained impassive, assuming that the small brown haired thing was Minerva McGonagall the girl that had incurred several bouts of vicious loathing and jealousy on more than one occasion. He was more than a little annoyed that the acquaintance would continue. However it made his sister happy…and if Tom had a weakness it was her.

"Fine Mini, Um Tom this is Minerva, Mini this is my brother Tom." Minerva turned her eyes on him pushing her glasses up her small nose as she did so. Before extending her hand with a smile. Remembering fondly her first encounter with the odd Muggle gesture.

"Nice to finally meet you Tom." The boy returned the hand shake coolly with his pleasant I'm-such-a-handsome-boy-worship-me smile.

"Charmed I'm sure." Minerva blinked owlishly before taking her hand back, a blush burning on her cheeks. Alleria would have been amused at the exchange if she had been looking. However she was busy studying the back of her eyes lids with the hope of discovering the secret of not passing out. She jumped when a hand pressed against her forehead. When she opened her eyes she was once against shocked it was Tom. While he was protective he wasn't exactly the most caring…well that wasn't being fair. He was kind just…sort of rough around the edges. He didn't really know how to go about being caring in the way she might want him to be. Which was why she was so surprised to be able to see the worry in his black eyes.

"You have a fever, I want you to lie down." He said moving his hand to support her. Minvera seemed to be jolted out of her stupor by the comment.

"Oh, follow me I already have my things in our compartment. Ma and my father have already left so we can go straight there." Tom inclined his head only slightly, his expression softening a little when his sisters friend took over Alleria's trolley. Allowing him to push his own and half carry Alleria at the same time. The girls were ushered inside while Tom made sure their trunks got to where the should before he followed them inside. Glaring at Alleria until she sighed and laid down cross wise on the seat. However her expression lightened when he moved her head into his lap.

Her head still felt like it was going to explode and her eyes ached painfully but the simple gesture relaxed her enough that she soon succumbed to sleep even before the train left the station. The silence was awkward at first, both Minerva and Tom kept staring at Alleria as if she would save them from the embarrassment but neither willing to wake her. Finally deciding to make use of the situation Tom turned his calculating eyes on Minerva. It was time to feel the girl out for information and perhaps gain a spy into his sisters world. Alleria after all, was proving too fragile to be left on her own.

"So tell me…Minerva how did you met my sister." With the stunning blush on the 11 years olds face Tom was assured that task wouldn't be too difficult at all.

* * *

**_A/N-Tell what your feeling my dears...hope you enjoyed it! Were slowly starting to see Tom's more demanding evil side. Spying on his twin already_**


	11. On the Train

_**Black Riddle**_

* * *

**_I do not own any part of Harry Potter, If I did obviously Voldy boy would have a twin...a good twin. All credit should go to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling and any others involved...honestly I just dabble she is the genius_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven~ On the Train_**

**_Sept. 1, 1936_**

* * *

"-so she has them all the time. I'm just so worried she's going to fall over or space out at the wrong time. It makes so much more sense now that I know. I wish she would have told me before but I'm sure Lleri didn't want to seem mad." Minerva McGonagall confided to her best friends older brother concern permeating her voice.

"Does she seem in pain often?" Tom Riddle asked absently stroking the dark hair currently pillowed in his lap and the girl sleeping deeply there.

"Ye…yes but it doesn't…" Minerva stuttered off nervously not sure exactly how to put what she observed in her Alleria's behavior.

"Doesn't what? You can tell me. I'm just worried about her, I am her older brother after all. It often comes with the territory." Tom said adding honey to his voice and gazing at the 11 year old before him with every bit of charisma he possessed. Minerva's cheeks flushed and she nodded absently, her normally sharp personality dulled with childhood day dreams.

"It doesn't always seem to be vision related. I mean sure she get's the bloody headaches all the time but she's littered with bruises. She doesn't say anything but…well I have my qualms about those Huffman's." Minerva said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I noticed that as well." Tom said almost as if to himself his whole expression tightening. Only the soft texture under his fingers soothed him enough to calmly return to the conversation with the green eyed girl.

"So Lleri has told me you have a theory on my sister's and my own parentage." Tom inquired his eyes burning brighter. It was this mystery that had kept him awake at night for years. He had heard what Mrs. Cole had told them, and whatever else he had gleaned while snooping. From what the orphanage patrons could tell his mother had either run from or left her husband and was living on the streets. There was every possibility that his father was still alive and well. Even more possible, in Tom's mind, he would be a wizard like them.

"Oh yes, seer blood as powerful as Alleria's doesn't just pop out of nowhere only the old pureblood lines carry the trait so strongly. However most pureblood families would never allow their children and possible heir to live in an orphanage. So my guess is one of your parents was from an old bloodline and married a Muggle. Quite odd but I'm sure it happens. Perhaps after finding the truth about the magic your mother or father broke things off." Minerva worded it as carefully as possible trying not to offend the boy. She had heard of his temper, and while he had been nothing but kind to her. She trusted Alleria when she said not to anger her brother. Tom sat for a moment nodding, he had thought as much also.

"Why is it odd for a pureblood to marry a 'muggle'?" Tom asked though from the gleam in his eyes\ he already had a theory on this as well. Why dilute good magical blood with the muggle filth he and his sister had dealt with? Never mind that he had been born from one. He had only to remember it was his parents fault that he had ended up in that hovel of an orphanage, that his sister had been torn away from him, and finally the worst that his sister had been hurt by it.

"It's just the way things are in the wizarding world, steeped in old traditions and prejudice. I come from a pureblood family myself, and while we're more liberal than say the Malfoy's or the Black's. My parents would probably throw the row of the century if I wanted to marry a non wizard." Minerva answered with a sniff, clearly annoyed with her parents prejudice. Meanwhile Tom committed the family names to memory. He would have to do some research of course but as it often was, he would find what he wanted sooner or later.

Tom smiled politely as Minerva continued to prattle on how she had convinced her parents to allow her to go to muggle primary school. Specifically so she could see Alleria. While the sentiment should be sweet, irritation ripped through the boy. He strongly…disliked anyone getting close to Alleria. It would not do to have her love anyone as much as she loved him. It simply wouldn't do. However Tom Riddle had use of Minerva. He couldn't be with Alleria all the time, however a girl of the same age would have no problem with doing so.

"So Minerva I wonder if you could do me a little favor." Tom said titling his head with a charming smile. Minerva blinked a little as if she had been dazed before she nodded.

"Yes of course. What is it Tom?" The boy lowered his eyes as if he was bashful biting his bottom lip for effect.

"Well, as I said I'm greatly worried about Alleria, and I was wondering…if it would not be too much trouble. Could you watch over her while I'm not there, and please do tell me if she appears to be getting over her head. I only ask because. Well she is more likely to show weakness around someone other than me. I'm afraid I frightened her off when we were children, making her think she couldn't come to me." Tom flickered his gaze up to observe Minerva. Satisfaction curled his lips into a broader smile. Hook. Line. And sinker. Minerva smoothed a brown curl that had escaped her bun back behind her ear, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Of course, I would have done so even with out your asking."

"Thank you." Tom said with a gracious nod towards the girl which made her smile grow wider.

"For what…Tommy." A soft sleep worn voice asked sweetly, still groggy. Alleria reached up to scrub the sleep from her eyes yawning. Wincing a little as her headache came back for revenge.

"Tom, if you please." The boy drawled not unkindly still carding his fingers through her silken hair. A sleepy content smile spread across her face.

"Sorry. Tom." She half giggled not realizing her question hadn't been answered.

"How do you feel Lleri? Is your headache gone?" Minerva asked her friend with a concerned smile.

"Um…mostly." Alleria lied. Tom noticed but didn't comment, simply raising a dark eyebrow. Alleria ignored the gesture pulling herself up off her brother despite his protest. He settled when she laid her head on his shoulder her arm laced through his own as she fought her sleep heavy eyelids. Minerva smiled at the twins internally cooing at the caring gesture. It was lovely to see Alleria so relaxed. Looking down at her wrist at the wizarding watch her mother had only just got her, her lips pursed.

"I think you to should change into your school robes, we should be almost there." Alleria nodded still a bit on the groggy side. Tom was the one who in the end extracted their robes before leading his sister by the elbow to the lavatory. Alleria perked up in the cubicle, which oddly looked like a full sized loo, she was the only one with in so she strode to the sink and splashed her face with water with out feeling embarrassed. Assessing herself in the mirror she could not help but wince. Bruise like shadows were obvious under blood shot eyes. She looked as tired and achy as she felt. After re-plaiting her hair and pulling on the black wizarding robes, she took a step back and looked at herself.

"A spot better I suppose." She said smiling to herself, ignoring the spike being driven through her temples. Outside Tom was already waiting, she smiled brightly at him. He was considerably dashing in the black robes, he looked as though he belonged with-in them. The handsome smile showing perfectly straight white teeth certainly helped as well.

"Well look at you brother dear. I do believe you will forget all about me with all the girls that come to call." Alleria joked taking the offered elbow Tom extended. The boy smiled indulgently, rolling dark eyes. Secretly relieved that Alleria seemed well again. He to thought she belonged in the long dark robes that possibly were _still_ too long.

"I assure you it is not possible." Alleria laughed tightening her grip on his arm, hiding the real anxiety behind the statement. It was a fear that often plagued her mind. She didn't know what she would do without Tom. Could she ever except someone else in their family when her twins life mate joined them…hopefully a long time coming. If only Tom and Minerva could end up together that would solve all her problems. Tom Riddle didn't like the suddenly mischievous expression on his twin's face. He hated the blank dreamy one even more when Alleria suddenly pulled to a stop.

"Lleri-" Barely hearing Tom question her, Alleria torn away from him her body moving without her invitation to do so. She passed a few people along the train all who looked baffled at the small first year girl that loped gracefully between them. She was almost too late, her senses told her as she picked up speed again.

A compartment door opened just in front of her. Alleria held out her arms almost a second too late to catch the almost unconscious boy that fell into them. She staggered under his weight though he was no more taller than herself perhaps shorter. With crisp black hair, and blood running from his nose and mouth. The dark haired girl slowly lowered the boy to the floor placing his head in her lap before glaring upwards at the two 7 years standing at the compartment door. The few loitering in the hall way froze, wondering at the audacity of the girl.

The taller of the two boy's with the white blonde hair laughed. A sneer curving perfect lips at the girl as he leaned against the train doorway blood on his knuckles. Alleria wasn't cowed, she had seen the stance many times as Norman prepared to attack. And she had suffered far worst glaring stares from her own twin than from the pretty boy 7th year. Softly she soothed the younger boy whimpering in her lap clutching at her robes. Alleria looked down at him sweetly before retuning her heated glare to the boy.

"Who the bloody hell to you think you are?" It was official, thought the few in the hall, the pretty delicate first year was dead…completely dead.

* * *

**_A/N-Anyone want to guess who the boy is? He's from cannon, not a huge part but the being short should be a hint! =) I love any feedback you have and I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	12. The Original Malfoy Heir

**_Black Riddle_**

* * *

**_Any and all comments and votes are very welcome and loved. Thanks to all that are reading, I hope your enjoying it. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this endeavor, All credit should go to J.K. Rowling, and any other affiliates involved. _**

**_A/N- For those that have not guess I have altered ages and time lines to fit the story so forgive me if this bothers you. Alice in this chapter is Alice Longbottom if you wondering, and no the Malfoy is not Lucius. He comes in later, which is why this chapter is call the ORIGINAL Malfoy heir, he will have a role later on in the story. On another note I apologize for the long wait and shortness of the chapter, I've had alot of work to do on my original novel that I'm trying to publish. Thank You for staying with it, and any feedback is apperciated. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 12~The Original Malfoy Heir**_

_**September 1, 1936**_

* * *

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" It was official, thought the few in the hallway, the pretty, delicate first year was dead. Alleria Riddle however, was burning with fury that could not be contained. Which surprised her, she had never been so angry in her life. The boy in her lap keened, but as the 7th year took a threatening step towards them, he tried to sit up to shield her. Alleria shoved him irritably keeping her burning dark eyes on the taller boy.

"Awh, a first year and a mud blood I'd wager, already spreading your filth around. Talking to a Malfoy heir with such cheek. I should turn you into a frog you know, but no I was just teaching that goblin scum I don't need wand work to bend inferiority." The boy sneered waving his bloody knuckles threateningly in Alleria's direction.

"Shame on you, bullying people half your size. Your scum." Alleria said fiercely preparing herself for the hit that must be coming.

"Why you insolent little girl-" The Malfoy had grabbed Alleria by the front of her robes pulling her off the ground so far only her toes brushed the carpet. However, the fist that had been pulled back never made impact. His hand was caught in a vise grip so tight it almost shattered bone, and caused the Malfoy to squeal in pain, dropping Alleria to the ground next to his other victim. A bone dry, and icy cold asked.

"You weren't just about to hit my sister were you?" Alleria's head snapped up to where Tom stood, a foot shorter than the 7th year, but still holding the Malfoy heir's wrist tightly. The Malfoy swore and tried to pull his wrist from the younger boys, that is until he looked him in the eye. He was stunned into stillness, staring into dark pools of malice and anger swirling in the first years eyes. In the unnatural strength in his long pale hands, and the cocky quirk of the mouth as if he was enjoying the sudden fear in his victim. Forcing up what little bravado he had left he fumbled in his robes for his wand and pointed it at the shorter boy, his lackeys though equally frozen in fear mirrored him. Tom didn't so much as flinch as the three wand points slanted his way. He simply said his voice just as unnaturally dry and cold.

"So you have wands? I was half expecting you to be muggle's displaced on the train and too barbaric to know the proper etiquette when dealing with my sister. However, seeing as that is not the case…what should I do with you?" The smile on his face truly terrified the 17 years old, not sure if they should turn tail and leave or try to save their shredded pride.

"MALFOY! CRABBE! GOYLE! Pointing wands on first years? Really? I'll have you in detention for a solid month I swear it!" Riveted the occupants of the trains hallway jerked their heads to watch the blustery young women bustling towards the scuffle where the 7th years were caught red handed pointing their wands a shorter younger student. Never mind that the trio were frozen in states of terror at said boy. The witch proudly wore a badge declaring her head girl, she was a tiny thing with dark hair and a smattering of freckles, a little clumsy for she tripped twice while waltzing towards them, but very determined.

"Oh, come off it Alice, haven't you got better things to do. As in sucking Longbottom's tonsils out." The Malfoy tried for, gaining some of his composure and ripping his hand from Tom's.

Alleria sensing danger, though not from who jumped immediately between the two pressing back against Tom so fast the Malfoy's hand skimmed hers and her vision went cloudy once more. She was only vaguely aware of the new girl Alice scolding the trio, of Tom pushing her defensively behind him, and of the boy with the bleeding nose gargling his story to the head girl. A vision, blurrier than usual took form in her sight. She saw the very same three boys, though perhaps a few years older, sprawled on the ground their eyes open in terror. A high cold laugh echoed in her ears, not quite like the one she was use to hearing for it held not so much of the madness she was used to. Still there was no doubt of who the culprit really was. When she came back down to reality the 7th years were being led by the smaller witch muttering darkly at their back, and Tom was looking at her anger in his eyes.

She winced, but was distracted by the boy with blood on his face. He had dark hair that was firmly pressed over his skull even after the scuffle, and strange facial features. Human but with a touch of something else, distantly she heard the words goblin in her head. He was different from the ones she had seen while shopping, but it was possible he had an ancestor with the blood. He sent her a shy smile and held out his hand to her, she decided to ignore that it had blood on it.

"Filius Flitwick, it is an honor to make you aquatinted though I wish it were on better circumstances. Thank you for your help, I do not know why you did it, but thank you all the same." Alleria smiled in return and answered.

"Alleria Riddle, and this is my brother Tom. It was my pleasure to be of assistance, though I'm afraid I didn't do much." Tom inclined his head, though didn't offer his hand, and neither did Filius. Alleria glance guiltily towards her brother and leaned into his side, slinging her arm around his waist.

"Thanks Tom." She whispered to him, he gave a tight nod before smoothly pulling her away from the bloodied student. Alleria called her goodbye over her shoulder and promised to speak with the boy again at a better time. Highly aware of the stares they got as they walked, the student parting like the red sea before the twins. A mixture of awe and wonder on the young faces.

By the time the twins made it to their compartment Minerva was frantic and the train was slowing down to a stop. Excitement was palpable in the air. Alleria calmed her friend under her brother's stony glare, and allowed herself to be towed outside in-between the two of them. Her eyes opened in wonderment at the sight that befell her of the strangely eerie and beautiful castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! First years over here!" A voice rang out over the heads of chattering students. Simultaneously three grins broke out on the three young faces, turning child-like in seconds. They were finally there. A door opened that night, that perhaps should have stayed shut. But to the twins who were unaware it was of consequences they had no care for it. They were together, they were safe, and that was all that matter….for now.

* * *

_**A/N- Feedback is welcome. **_


End file.
